iCome Back For You
by icupcakegeek
Summary: Carly is back after 4 years of living in Italy with her dad. What happens when she comes back? Will things change? This story is going to have multiple chapters. CREDDIE FTW
1. Chapter 1

**iCome Back For You**

**Carly's POV**

"This is it" I whispered to myself. The plane touched the ground, "And we have landed safely, we hope you had a great time flying with us" the pilot announced. I can't believe that I'm back here in Seattle. I can't wait to see Spencer, Sam, Gibby and Freddie. Freddie…I hope you never forgotten that moment…that moment when sparks fly…that moment where I felt really safe…. that moment when I fell in love… that moment when I kiss him. I took my stuff, got off my plane and called the taxi.

Moments later, I've reached the Bushwell Plaza Apartment. I stepped off the taxi and made my way up to my apartment. I knocked on the door and I saw tall blonde woman opening the door. "Oh you must be Carly! I'm Paula" Paula told me as she reached for my hands for a handshake. "What are you doing in my apartment?" I asked, "I'm Spencer's fiancée," Paula answered. What! Spencer's fiancée! I never knew that Spencer proposed to a woman. I walked up to Spencer's room and asked him why Paula is his fiancée. Spencer told me that he met her 2 years ago, he proposed to her 5 months ago. How come I never knew about this after all these years? It's been 4 years since I left, but how did I only know that now?

I put my clothes back in my closet. I got to stop thinking about this whole fiancée thing. I ran to the hallway and knocked on Freddie's door. This is it. This is the time I can tell him what I felt about him all these years.

**Freddie's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened the door and saw her. Carly! She's back after all these. I waited for 4 years for her to come back and dreams come true. This is the best day of my life ever! She went closer and I started to have butterflies in my stomach. She hugged me and told me that she missed me that most.

**Carly's POV**

I let go hugging him. His face is so cute. He is obviously so happy to see me again. "So umm… What's up" I told him. "I'm fine!" he answered back happily. He asked me how Italy was and how much fun I had there. I answered him positively and happily. He asked me if I had a boyfriend in Italy, I told him that I never dated anyone because I was waiting for someone else. He asked who I was waiting for. There was a big awkward silence between us when he asked that question. I decided to break the silence and told him that it was him I was waiting for. "So, umm, why were you waiting for me?" he asked softly. "Well remember that kiss we shared? I fell for you" I answered him back. "So, where does this leads us?" Freddie asked. "So maybe you wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked. "I'll be happy to date you."


	2. Chapter 2

**iCome Back For You**

Chapter 2- Another day in Seattle

Carly's POV

"CARLY!" I heard my name being shouted from downstairs. I looked at the clock to see what time it is. Its 10:24 in the morning, I can't believe I slept so long. I changed into my normal clothes and came downstairs. "There you are!" my silly big brother said "I'm going to show you my new sculpture I made for you," "Make sure it doesn't burn," "Wear this blindfold first," He handed me the blindfold and I put it on. "Okay, I can't see anything," Spencer held me on my shoulders and helped me walk to his new sculpture. He counted from 5 to 1 and he opened my blindfold and I saw his new sculpture. His sculpture is a statue of me; it looks exactly like me but a bit taller. "I love Spencer," I said as I hugged him. Sooner or later, there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it and saw a cute brown haired boy holding flowers. "Freddie!" I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Freddie! I love you," I told him, "I Love you too" He said as he kissed my cheeks. "Bye Spencer, me and Freddie are going to the groovy smoothie," I told Spencer as I grab my jacket and held Freddie's hand.

Anyone's POV

Freddie: *walks through the Groovy Smoothie* So Carly, maybe our next date should be somewhere more formal

Carly: It's okay wherever we have our date, as long as we have each other, nothing matters.

Freddie: Because we are in love and our love is the only thing that matters to us.

Carly: Of course

Freddie: Hey T-Bo!

T-Bo: Hey Freddie! Oh Carly, it's nice to see you again

Carly: You too T-Bo

Freddie: So what do you want?

Carly: Anything!

Freddie: Sure! I'll have 2 strawberry splats please

*Freddie handed over the money*

T-Bo: Sure! Anything for my friends

Freddie: *holds Carly's hand* Let's sit down over there

Carly: Yeah absolutely

*Carly and Freddie sat down*

Freddie: So what did you do in Italy?

Carly: Nothing much. I just went to an Italian school where they teach kids who doesn't know Italian so they can communicate with other people

Freddie: That sounds cool

Carly: I know!

Freddie: So how could you say good morning in Italian?

Carly: Buon Giorno

Freddie: Cool

T-Bo: Here are your smoothies and would you like bagels on a stick

Freddie: You still sell stuff on a stick

T-Bo: Of course! So do you want one?

Carly: No thanks! Maybe next time

T-Bo: Alright, more for the other customers

Freddie: Well that is weird

Carly: You tell me

Nevel: Oh hello little iCarlies

Freddie: What are you doing here Nevel?

Nevel: Oh nothing, just trying to drink some smoothies

Carly: Leave us alone

Nevel: Fine!

Freddie: I still don't know why he still hates us

Carly: Yeah

Note: I'll continue next time! I PROMISE! And maybe I would make Carly speak more in Italian (I study Italian in school so I know some Italian). See Ya!


End file.
